


Sort of Friends and Lovers [fic + podfic]

by pommedeplume



Series: The Boy Who Lived and The Girl Who Topped [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Pining, Polyamory, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(August-September 2000) </p><p>A year and a half ago, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom shared a night of passion in Berlin. Now Harry and his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, are both falling for Neville, seeking a more important role for him in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the magical strap-on concept comes from [picascribit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/picascribit/pseuds/picascribit). It features (briefly) in their story [TransFigured](http://archiveofourown.org/works/928195/chapters/1805088)
> 
> Edit history:  
> Original work published in May 2014, edited in October 2014 out of two separate fics and now revamped in October 2017.
> 
> Podfic out of date. New version tbd.
> 
> Podfic  
> Duration: 50 min  
> Size: 115MB  
> Download: [mp3 @ Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ckyhb8mdepnwm9f/Sort%20of%20Friends%20and%20Lovers.zip?dl=0%22)

“It’s a lovely day, isn’t it?” Luna asked, leaning over railing that overlooked the River Thames in London.

“It’s always a lovely day when you’re around,” Ginny said, leaning over the railing next to her and giving her a soft kiss on her cheek.

Luna giggled and scooted closer to Ginny.

“I wish you could come with me. I wouldn’t take you away from Harry or Quidditch but when I’m away I miss you,” Luna admitted.

“I miss you too,” Ginny said.

Luna was studying to become a Magizoologist which meant she was often traveling around the world on expeditions to observe magical creatures. In the last year they had only seen each other rarely but for now she was back in the UK for the next month or so.

They stood there quietly as Muggles walked either way behind them. Ginny had found that she liked watching Muggles and the odd way they lived their lives. When she was a girl she had been nervous about Muggles, despite her dad’s great enthusiasm for them. She felt embarrassed by all that now.

“Ginny? Luna!” an excited voice said, coming from Ginny’s right.

Neville Longbottom was standing nearby with a smile on his face. Ginny hadn’t seen Neville much since he had finished Hogwarts. Harry saw him now and then and they’d had a particularly interesting meeting in Berlin nearly a year and a half ago that she was still trying to get the details about.

“Neville!” Ginny said, rushing over and giving him a big hug.

Ginny thought Neville seemed more handsome than she recalled him being at school, though he was always cute. He still had the same round face and soft features but adulthood was serving him well.

“So, what’s up? Is this a date? Am I interrupting?” Neville asked.

“It’s Ginny’s birthday,” Luna said as he went over and hugged her.

“Happy birthday!” Neville said, hugging Ginny again.

“And no, you’re not interrupting. Actually, I’ve been wanting to have you around for dinner at Harry’s place,” Ginny said.

Neville looked confused.

“Aren’t you and Harry living together?” Neville asked.

Ginny frowned.

“Sort of. Not really. I mean basically… I’m there all the time. But I’m the only one left at the Burrow. I know mum’s gonna be sad when I go, even though I’m always either with the Harpies or Harry. I promised Harry I would move in… and I have been… a little bit at a time,” Ginny said.

“Ah. Well, I can’t imagine it’s a lot of fun trying to live at two places,” Neville commented.

Ginny shrugged.

“So… you’re looking good,” Ginny said with a smile, bumping Neville’s arm with her elbow.

Neville shyly chuckled.

“Thanks. Not so bad yourself,” Neville said.

“Harpies keep me active and outdoors,” Ginny said.

“It suits you. Harry’s a lucky bloke. Always has been,” Neville said.

“Are you seeing anyone?” Luna piped in.

“No, sadly not. Living a bachelor’s life, I suppose,” Neville said, rubbing a hand on the back of his blond head.

“Well, I hope you aren’t too lonely,” Ginny said.

“No, I get by. That’s what friends are for, right? Been hanging out with Dean and Seamus a lot, actually,” Neville said.

“That’s cool,” Ginny said.

“Yeah,” Neville said.

Ginny looked up into his blue eyes and smiled. Neville blushed and looked away. He had always been such a sweet, cute boy.

“I guess I should leave you two to your date,” Neville said.

“We’re fine,” Ginny said.

“Nah, nah. I’ve got… things to do anyhow,” Neville said.

They hugged again and Neville departed.

“You like him, don’t you?” Luna asked as they continued to walk along the river bank.

“Maybe. Maybe I always have. He was really there for me in sixth year. He was there for all of us at Hogwarts. He really stepped up,” Ginny said.

Luna wrapped an arm around Ginny as Ginny did the same.

“I think it’s sweet. We all have so much love to give,” Luna said.

“Yeah, but you see, this is difference. There’s this thing between Harry and him. I think if we bring him in… it could be a big deal for us. It’s not like you and me where we can just go on dates and do our own thing without Harry,” Ginny said.

“That makes sense. Well, I hope it works out. It makes me feel happy,” Luna said.

Ginny kissed the side of her girlfriend’s head as they carried on.

* * *

 

The front door opened and Harry smiled. Ginny moved through the lowlight of his flat and arrived at the dining table with a smile.

“Happy birthday,” Harry said.

“Cheers,” Ginny said and came around the table to give her boyfriend a slow kiss before sitting down for for their meal.

“How was your date with Luna?” Harry asked.

“Nice. She’s around for a little bit longer so hopefully I’ll get to see her before Quidditch gets too crazy,” Ginny said.

Ginny recited minor details of her date with Luna along the Thames until she got to the meeting with Neville.

“Oh, did you?” Harry asked.

“He looked good. Have you seen him lately?” Ginny asked.

“Yeah, he’s been helping me with a case. It’s a plant thing…” Harry said.

“Oh. You didn’t tell me you were working with him,” Ginny said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Sorry…” Harry frowned.

“No, it’s all right. I’m just glad you’re getting to see more of him,” Ginny said.

“Me too,” Harry said, sipping his wine.

“Harry are you… are you still attracted to him?” Ginny asked.

Harry gave her a shocked look, then looks down at his fish.

“I find loads of people attractive,” Harry answered.

“I think he’s really cute. He always has been a really good friend, hasn’t he?”

“Yeah. A _great_ friend.”

“Harry, you know it’s OK to tell me if you fancy someone? I _have_ a girlfriend,” Ginny insisted.

Harry put down his fork, looking uncomfortable.

“Ginny, as far as I know… what happened between Neville and me in Berlin was just a fling. A one night stand. I’d’ve given him more but… he left,” Harry frowned.

Ginny had a sudden realisation. Harry wasn’t struggling with his own feelings. He was struggling with Neville’s.

“I understand,” Ginny said, reaching over to place a hand over his.

Harry turned his hand to gently hold a few of her fingers in his, accepting the affection. They didn’t speak anymore about Neville for the rest of the meal. Ginny needed to contemplate this matter more. She couldn’t force the issue. But she couldn’t deny her own attraction to Neville, that much was certain.

“We seem to be done eating,” Ginny said, frowning at her empty wine glass.

“I’m not,” Harry said, and laughed as he dropped to the floor, crawling over to her.

“What are you doing, Harry?” Ginny asked, smiling down and knowing full well what he was doing as he started planting kisses on her ankles, working his way up her freckled legs.

“It’s your birthday. What if I just ate you out until the sun came up? I can be late for work,” Harry said.

“I’ve got Quidditch practice with Katie first thing in the morning,” Ginny said.

“Shit. Well, for a little while at least. I need this,” Harry said, moving his head beneath her skirt.

“Well, if you insist,” Ginny mocked, making a happy sound as she felt felt Harry tugging at her knickers.

* * *

 

Katie Bell fell back onto the grass, beads of sweat rolling down her face and breathing hard.

"I'll admit, Ginny, you're nay an easy lass to keep up with," she said as Ginny sat down next to her.

"Yeah, Harry says the same thing all the time,” Ginny said, smirking.

Katie laughed and shook her head.

"I can only imagine,” Katie replied slyly.

"I imagine you and Leanne have plenty of fun on your own," Ginny said, her arm leaning on a Quaffle.

"Aye, we do a bit," Katie said, smiling up at the sky.

“Harry and I are trying to find the time.But with his work and Quidditch… It can be tough. We did find some last night. It was great, actually,” Ginny admitted.

Katie pulled her dark hair out of its ponytail to fix it and Ginny considered if she should bring up the other thing pulling at her mind. If anyone would have good advice on this matter then surely Katie would. Nothing seemed to shock her.

"So, Katie, I was… wondering if you would give me some advice on something," Ginny said.

"Sure. Go ahead," Katie said.

“You and Leanne have an open relationship, right?” Ginny asked.

“Aye. We do,” Katie replied.

“Harry and Neville… hand a thing last year. Just for a night.”

“The bonnie laddies had a shag, did they?” Katie grinned.

“They did. But… I think it was more than that. When Harry talks about Neville… he gets this look in his eyes. Not the same as when he looks at me… but it’s similar. And similar to how Luna looks at me.”

"You think the lads are in love?" Katie asked with interest.

"Maybe. I wonder if being with Neville would make Harry happy,” Ginny said.

“Would it make you happy?” Katie asked.

“It might,” Ginny replied.

“Have you tried asking him? There’s nay harm in that," Katie said.

“Harry always avoided it. Until this summer. He… shared some details of their encounter. I’ll admit it… made me curious in some non-emotional sorts of ways,” Ginny giggled.

“You should have Neville ‘round for supper. Test the waters,” Katie suggested.

“You’re probably right," Ginny confessed.

Katie leaned over more closely, looking serious.

"Do you fancy Neville, Ginny?" Katie asked with a smile

"Oh. Well… He is a good friend," Ginny said.

"Aye, but could he be more than a friend to you? Could love him like you love Harry? Could you give him a shag?” Katie asked.

Ginny pictured Neville’s soft features and cozy eyes. She pictured him and Harry together. The thought made her feel warm inside, and not just in a sexual way. She last pictured Neville during her sixth year at Hogwarts. He hadn’t been in good shape that year but he had been so brave. Ginny had to admit she might have a crush, though she feared saying it out loud.

“I… think I might like that,” Ginny said.

“Then give it a go, Ginny! I dinna think you have much to lose,” Katie said.

* * *

 

The door to Malfoy Manor slowly opened, revealing the tall, pale form of Draco Malfoy.

“Potter. Longbottom. What do you want?” Draco scowled, his eyes mostly focused on Harry.

“Some questions for your father, I’m afraid,” Harry said.

Shrugging, Draco opened the door wider to let Harry and Neville through. Draco disappeared and Lucius Malfoy appeared in his stead shortly thereafter. He did not seem pleased to see Harry one bit.

“Yes, what do you want?” Lucius asked.

“We’re here with Magical Law Enforcement. I was hoping you could be of help with my current investigation. I have reason to believe you recently ordered a shipment of puffapods. After having it delivered into England you sold it. I was hoping you would tell me who you sold them to,” Harry said.

Lucius sneered.

“What are you implying, boy? Puffapods are entirely harmless and do you really think I would do anything to jeopardise my freedom? I’ve seen enough of Azkaban for one lifetime,” Lucius droned.

The way Harry heard it, Lucius hardly ever left the house anymore, but that was a topic for a different day.

“I’m not implying or accusing you of anything, Mr. Malfoy. I just want to know who you sold them to and I’ll be on my way,” Harry said.

Harry could see Lucius stirring beneath his robes, clearly contemplating pulling out his wand.

“Really, Mr. Malfoy. It’s not a big deal. Your name came up, is all. We know you and Mrs. Malfoy have been staying out of trouble. We don’t mean to disturb you,” Neville said with a smile.

Lucius glowered at Neville and replied, “That’s unfortunate as you’ve proven to be exceptional at doing just that. Very well. I’ll give you the name. I’ll have to check my ledgers.”

In truth, the puffapods weren’t important at all but they had reason to believe whoever they were searching for had recently purchased some puffapods in a large quantity for reasons they had yet to ascertain. Harry didn’t think Lucius would be up to anything dastardly, not after everything that happened but he thought it would be good to eliminate the possibility.

“Well, I’m almost certain there’s been no puffapods here, at least. I think I could smell it. People usually spill at least some of them,” Neville said as they left the manor.

Harry grabbed Neville’s arm and they apparated back to London, minutes away from Harry’s flat.

“Of course not. Lucius doesn’t have much to do with our investigation. But this witch… She might. Ella Wilton,” Harry said, looking again at the name of information Lucius had written down for them.

They entered Harry’s flat shortly. Ginny was playing a Quidditch match that night and wouldn’t be home until the following day. Harry plopped onto the sofa, feeling exhausted. Neville casually sat down next to him.

“I appreciate you bringing me in on this one, mate. Not that I think you really need me,” Neville said.

“It’s no problem. Having a friend around makes all the blasted paperwork I’ll have to do later worth it and your expertise is valuable. I don’t need you but… I want you,” Harry said, grinning as he glanced sideways at Neville’s blue eyes.

Neville blushed and chuckled awkwardly. Harry’s mind was drawn back to Berlin. Neville with his back to a wall and their lips interlocked. Neville’s lips had felt so good that night. They had felt so good in more than one way.

And just like that Neville was leaning towards him, Harry feeling unable to resist but before their lips could meet, Neville’s head turned and he coughed. Harry’s face felt hot with embarrassment. 

“I should go,” Neville said.

“You don’t have to. We could have some drinks,” Harry said, wanting more than anything for Neville to not leave like he did that night in Berlin.

“I’ve got some errands to run in the morning. I’ll see you soon, I hope,” Neville said with a smile, somewhat easing Harry’s pain.

* * *

 

“What am I doing?” Neville shouted as he closed the door to his flat.

He went over to his collection of nettles. They were doing better than he was at least.

“I almost kissed him. I swore I’d never do that again,” Neville complained to the nettles, though they didn’t seem interested.

Neville sighed and went over the large mirror that hung on the wall of his living room. He stared at his own frowning face. The last time in Berlin had been a close call. They’d fooled around. But Harry had never known how Neville truly felt and he could never allow him to know. It wasn’t just about sex and having a good time.

“I’m in love with Harry Potter,” Neville said to his own sad reflection.

Neville knew that Harry would never return those feelings. How could someone like Harry ever love someone like him? They were old friends. Good friends, even. The physical connection was undeniable but how could the man who loved a girl as beautiful and fierce as Ginny Weasley ever consider Neville worthy of love strong enough to ease the pain of his heart.

“He never will. Get over yourself, Longbottom,” Neville said, clenching his hand into a fist and fighting back tears.

“Stop it. Just _stop_ it,” he said to himself.

He looked down at the dusty floor of his flat and took some deep breaths, urging himself to put Harry Potter out of his mind.

“How can I put a bloke out of my mind if I can’t even keep him out of my life?” Neville asked his own feet.

His feet had no better answers than the nettles’d had. He frowned and decided to go to bed.

* * *

 

“I don’t want you to go,” Ginny said, as her girlfriend slid to her side, naked and sweaty.

“Sorry. But don’t worry. I’ll keep you in here,” Luna said, touching the center of her bare chest.

Smiling, Ginny kissed Luna, both of them giggling. They continued to snuggle and kiss until the kisses became more tired. Ginny felt herself drifting off as Luna lightly snored.

When she awoke, Luna was standing by her bedroom window in her travel robes. It was time for her to go again.

“Morning,” Ginny said.

“I let you sleep late. You seemed so peaceful. I couldn’t bring myself to disturb you,” Luna said.

“S’alright,” Ginny yawned as she slid out of bed, putting clothes on before heading down to the loo.

Luna hadn’t moved by the time Ginny came back.

“Is it time already? I’m going to miss you so much,” Ginny said, holding Luna from behind.

“Yeah,” Luna said, taking one of Ginny’s hands in hers.

Ginny made a sad groan and squeezed Luna tighter.

“I’ll be back for Christmas, I promise,” Luna said, pulling away and turning around to face Ginny with a smile on her face.

Luna had an uncanny ability to maintain a smile through small moments, though Ginny had long since learned the difference between Luna’s sad smiles and her happy ones. This was a sad smile.

“I always feel a bit more lost without you,” Ginny admitted.

“Then keep me with you,” Luna said, touching Ginny’s chest through her tee-shirt.

Ginny placed a hand over Luna’s hand, threading their fingers.

“Are you going to start seeing Neville?” Luna asked, sounding hopeful.

“Maybe. I hope so. I need to get Harry to talk about his feelings. And then… maybe sit Neville down and see where things go. Katie thinks it should be easy. But it doesn’t feel easy to me,” Ginny said.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Luna said.

Ginny kissed her again and they said their goodbyes. Ginny felt like it was perhaps her destiny to have lovers who were always on the move, going from place to place without her. If she let Neville into her heart, would he have a sudden urge to disappear and travel. She wasn’t sure how much more her heart would take.

* * *

 

This was it. This was her shot. Neville Longbottom just happened to be in the same apothecary as her at the same moment. He was leaning over, smiling at a dream-willow cactus. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply while Hannah melted inside at his beauty. She took a deep breath, wiped her sweaty palms on her robes and slowly approached. 

“Neville,” Hannah said, wishing her voice came out stronger.

“Hannah,” Neville said before he could even turn around to face her.

Hannah blushed at the realisation that he could recognise her voice.

“H-Hello,” Hannah said.

“How are you doing? You look good,” Neville said.

Hannah’s mouth fell open, unable to respond. She begged herself to find much needed courage.

“Cheers. I’m good,” she replied softly.

“Where are you living? What have you been doing?” Neville asked.

“I live with Susan and Ernie, actually. Three puffs in a flat. I work at the Leaky Cauldron, actually,” Hannah said, feeling her anxiety lessen slightly.

“Cool. I haven’t seen Susan and Ernie since school. We should catch up,” Neville said.

“Yeah. Um… Do you want to go out tonight?” Hannah asked, feeling like she might faint.

Neville at first just looked surprised but a warm smile slowly appeared on his face, filling Hannah with life.

"Sure. I'd love to, Hannah," Neville replied, making her feel like the sun was beaming directly on her.

"Great! Meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at seven?"

"Sounds wonderful," Neville said.

"OK, see you then," she said, nodding and smiling, possibly excessively, before dashing back down Diagon Alley by herself. 

She knew she had to talk to Ernie, immediately. Minutes later she located her dear friend in Flourish and Blotts and cornered him between the stacks.

"You will _never_ guess what I've just done, Ernie," Hannah said.

"How could I, seeing as you haven't given me any clues?" Ernie said.

"I just asked Neville Longbottom out on a date!" Hannah shouted and Ernie raised a hand indicating she should lower her voice.

"Did you? Longbottom, eh? You never have given up that old flame, have you, Hannah?" Ernie said, crossing his arms over his chest and raising his chin high.

"No. I haven't. I mean… I never even thought he'd be interested," Hannah admitted.

It was true, though. She'd had a crush on Neville since her first year at Hogwarts. Neville had a been a cute, shy and clumsy boy. She had never cared for the way other kids picked on him and humiliated him as she always thought he was perfect.

As he grew up her crush only became worse as the cute boy became a handsome young man. But more than that he was a good person and she had always longed to get closer to him. She was a loyal Hufflepuff through and through but she still sometimes imagined that things were different and she had been sorted into Gryffindor with him.

"Well, let's hope he is interested then," Ernie said with a smile and firm nod.

"Merlin, I hope he is," Hannah said, bouncing a little in excitement.

Ernie reached over and a gave her an affectionate pat on the shoulder then said, "Hannah, he'd have to be a fool not to be interested and Longbottom is no fool."

"I hope you're right," Hannah said then added with a smirk, "Maybe if things work out between me and Neville you should think about asking Justin out?"

Ernie stiffened and shook his head making Hannah laugh.

"Suit yourself," Hannah said, shrugging then adding, “I’ve got a date to get ready for!"

* * *

 

Neville walked into the Leaky Cauldron feeling upbeat. A date with a really nice and extremely cute girl seemed to be exactly what he needed if he had any hope of putting aside his feelings for Harry Potter. 

“Hey!” Hannah said, standing up from her table.

Neville came over and gave her a hug. Hannah made a happy sound which he found very satisfying.

They both sat down, trading smiling glances with each other.

“So you work here?” Neville asked.

“Yep. Sure do,” Hannah beamed.

“That’s pretty cool,” Neville said.

"Yeah, I tend the bar and help clean up sometimes. Other than that I mostly sit at home with my plants," Hannah said.

"You've got a nice collection?" Neville said.

"Well, mostly they are for healing. Nothing exciting, I'm afraid," Hannah said with a frown.

"Healing? No, that's definitely exciting!" Neville said.

Hannah smiled.

“A lot of people tell me I’m wasting my time. That I’m too nervous and tightly wound to be a healer,” Hannah said.

“That’s rubbish. Never set aside your dreams. Any dream worth having is worth giving a go, at least once,” Neville said.

“Probably. For now I’m just experimenting and doing a lot of reading. I used to steal chats with Pomfrey every moment I could back at school. I learned a lot from her. And Professor Sprout,” Hannah said.

“Professor Sprout is wonderful, isn’t she?” Neville grinned.

“Yes. Very wonderful,” Hannah replied with a big smile.

Neville smiled at her. She was so cute when she smiled.

“I’d love to take a look at your collection sometime,” Neville said.

“You can see them tonight, if you’d like,” Hannah said, her face suddenly turning red.

“Yeah. I’d like that,” Neville said.

* * *

 

Hannah had gone over a number of standards for what a successful first date with Neville Longbottom might look like and none of them had involved her bringing her home with him. But here she was, heart pounding, and opening the door to her flat with Neville quietly stepping in behind her.

“Nice flat,” Neville said as Hannah lit her lanterns and candles.

“Cheers. I could never afford it without Susan and Ernie,” she replied.

“Are they about?” Neville asked, looking around.

“I don’t think so,” Hannah replied, peering around and not seeing or hearing any familiar sounds.

Hannah walked over to the door that led to her balcony and stepped outside, Neville closely following behind.

“Here they are. Obviously, we can’t see them very well by moon and starlight but…”

Neville crouched down, fidgeting and shifting about with obvious interest.

“There’s some beautiful specimens here, Hannah. I must admit I’m envious,” Neville said, turning and smiling up at her.

Hannah felt herself turning red unable to speak, instead just nodding her head with desperate excitement. Neville stood back up and walked over to her.

“Thank you for showing me this,” Neville said, leaning up to look at the sky.

Hannah noticed Neville lick his lips and suddenly got a very funny notion that she might like to kiss him. Oh, but she had never done that before. Sure, she had practised with Susan loads of times before and maybe even fooled around with her a little too but never a real, serious proper kiss with someone she really liked in a more than friendly sort of way.

“Um… Maybe I’m… being silly but… can I kiss you?” Hannah said, trembling.

“Yeah,” Neville said and closed his eyes.

Hannah closed her eyes and held her breath, trying to push the sound of Muggle traffic below out of her mind as she leaned up to his mouth. Neville’s lips were soft if a bit dry. Hannah made a small, happy sound then pulled away in embarrassment.

“No, it’s fine,” Neville said, taking her chin his hand and placing his lips back on hers.

She moaned more loudly, feeling her entire body warm from Neville’s touch. Suddenly, they were drifting back through the open doorway, stumbling from the balcony back to the living room as their lips moved together in sensuous union.

They fell back against her sofa. Somehow Hannah had gone from never having had a proper kiss, to snogging, to actively making out with the boy she had loved nearly nearly a decade. She had never felt so alive.

Hannah lay back against the sofa, letting Neville slide on top of her. His hands roamed over her robes, as if searching for flesh to grope and fondle. Hannah squeezed his back, feeling the strength of his muscles. Despite his softness he was quite strong.

Hannah didn’t think she was the sort to sleep with someone on the first date but she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that if Neville had made the request at that moment she would’ve opened herself to him in a heartbeat.

Instead, they continued to make out for a bit before transitioning to a quiet cuddle on the sofa. Hannah didn’t know what to say or do. She was ecstatic and terrified all at once.

“This was nice, wasn’t it?” Neville said.

“Yeah. Does it have to end?” Hannah asked sadly.

“I’m afraid, so. I have to help Harry with his case again tomorrow,” Neville said.

Neville gave her a kiss on her cheek then slid off the sofa.

“When can I see you again?” Hannah asked.

“Soon. I promise,” Neville said.

Hannah walked him to the door and they briefly kissed again before he left. Hannah stood behind the door, her finger tips lightly touching the wood, longing to dash after him, though he would have already apparated away.

She turned around, placing her back against the wood. She clenched her fist and placed it over her pounding heart. She bit her lip as tears filled her eyes. She had never been so happy before.

* * *

 

Neville couldn’t stop smiling. He wasn’t even aware that smiling was a thing that could keep a person up all night, but there he was, lying in bed well past midnight and still feeling ever so pleased about his successful date with Hannah.

He wondered if he should’ve tried to take things further. He thought maybe he was too shy to initiate sex. But it was a nice thing to picture, though he felt guilty. He really liked her. He didn’t think he only was interested in sex. This was the same fear he had about his own crush on Harry Potter and here he was thinking about imposing the same anxiety on Hannah.

But there wasn’t anything wrong with sex, was there? There was no shame in feeling sexually attracted to people, regardless of how you felt about them. He began to gently rub himself through his pyjama bottoms. This was his own body. There was nothing wrong with sexual feelings.

He pictured how things could’ve gone differently. It wouldn’t be like it was with Harry in Berlin. That was all passion and they didn’t do anything but snog and suck each other off. He and Hannah would’ve made love, all while giggling, he thought.

Neville couldn’t resist any longer and pulled his pants down, gripping his own cock and gently stroking himself. A flurry of thoughts filled his mind. Hannah, Harry, even Ginny. Oh, Merlin, he was filled with so much desire. He shuddered as he came, not remembering who had been on his mind at the moment of climax.

With all his arousal faded, his heart began to ache. He was developing feelings for Hannah. He had feelings for Harry. He thought he might have some feelings for Ginny. Things were complicated. He needed to sit down and have that dinner with Harry and Ginny soon. He needed to figure out where he stood with all his potential lovers, lest someone get hurt.


	2. Lovers

“Ow!” Ginny groaned as she bent over to touch her toes.

She was tender in far too many places after a brutal Quidditch match against the Montrose Magpies a short while before. She had amazingly been able to come straight back to Harry’s flat and soak in the bathtub while she listened to Harry’s Muggle radio and tried not to fall asleep.

She still felt stiff and restless. Tomorrow night was their big dinner with Neville and she was nervous. She sighed, looking around Harry’s bedroom. It could use some tidying but she had made a rule for herself that she wasn’t going to clean up for him. 

She wondered if it was time to relent and tell her mum that she was leaving the Burrow. Probably. She decided to do that in the morning. She would do it in person. Her mum would cry and ask her to stay over whenever she could, just like she had Ron before he moved out two years ago.

Ginny thought she should lie down and try to get some sleep but she knew she needed to dump off her excess energy. She always did.

“Masturbation it is, then,” Ginny said, feeling grateful that she hadn’t bothered to put on clothes after her bath, hopping onto the bed and letting her fingers gently rub between her thighs.

Her thoughts turned to Harry and Neville, much as they had in recent weeks. One of her favourite scenarios was imagining Harry and Neville at Harry’s office at the ministry. Harry would drag Neville inside and beg Neville to fuck him right on his desk. She didn’t think it was very likely, but her arousal ensured that she didn’t care.

She pictured Harry fumbling while desperately unbuttoning his trousers so he could get his pants off. As soon as he had done that he would be bent over the desk and Neville would have his cock out, lubed and ready as Harry opened himself up to him. 

Neville would be eager, passionate but clumsy. Far too randy to keep his cool as his pounded his cock into Harry's arse, she imagined. She pictured Harry's face in ecstasy at the feeling of being filled up by a cock. It was a face she knew well, thanks to their fun little toy that strapped onto her body and simulated the feeling of having a real cock.

Eventually the pleasure of having his arse fucked so good would be too much and Harry would grab his cock and stroke it hard until he came on the surface of his desk as Neville came hard in his arse.

Ginny then pictured Neville and Harry naked and making out next to her in bed, like she was right now, her fingers insistently stroking her swollen clit. She kept her fingers moving in a steady, circular motion while she pictured Harry kissing and sucking his way down Neville's body until his mouth found Neville's cock. He would lick slowly up Neville's shaft, wrapping a hand around it as he lowered his full lips to the head.

Ginny ached as pleasurable tension rose in her body, imagining Harry kissing andsucking on the head of Neville's cock then pushing his lips down the rest of shaft and back up again making Neville moan.

Ginny’s body contorted as her orgasm overcame her, moaning as her thighs clenched with her fingers still between them. Deciding she didn’t feel satiated yet, she quickly got into her night stand, pulling out a couple of toys and a bottle of lubricating potion.

One toy was designed to resemble a golden snitch. It couldn’t fly around as fast as the real thing but easily floated enough to hold it in place while it vibrated and there were charms that allowed you to change the intensity of the vibration.

Ginny grabbed her wand and recited the charm for the moderate vibration level and placed it between her legs. The sensation was wonderful and little sparks of pleasure coursed through her.

The toy was was vaguely penis shaped and when placed near a bodily orifice it would penetrate it without any other work required. As she held it in her hand she admired how soft, firm and warm it was. 

Ginny dipped her fingers into the lubricating potion then used them to wet the toy. Carefully, she then moved the toy to her already sopping entrance and pushed it inside. Moving her hand off the toy she smiled as it began to slowly move in and out of her. She moaned and reached behind her to hold onto the backboard as both toys between her legs pleasured her with little effort on her part. Now she was free to focus on her fantasies.

The images in her mind had changed and she now saw Harry on his hands and knees on the bed as Neville approached him from behind, his cock well lubed. She pictured Neville placing his hands on Harry's back and moving the head of his cock to the rim of Harry's arsehole then slowly pushing it inside as he and Harry moaned.

There was nothing that turned on Ginny more than the sight of Harry being fucked in his perfect arse. She loved how much he loved it and the way he begged her to fuck him harder with her special toy. She found the thought of Neville fucking Harry's arse just as pleasing, the nearly unbearable pleasurable tension beginning to fill her body once again.

Ginny grabbed her wand and said a chant to increase the vibrations of the snitch toy. She wanted to come and she wanted to come hard. In the meantime, the penetrating toy was pulling itself in and out with ease thanks to her own potent arousal and the wetness of the lube.

As she pictured Neville slamming his cock into Harry's arse she finally came again. Her back arched, her lips quivered and her legs shook as warm pleasure crashed through her, crying out in euphoria.

And then she looked at the doorway, not having realised that Harry was standing there, a tent unmistakably pitched beneath his robes

"Hey,” Ginny said, smiling and winking at him.

“Hey, Gin," Harry said, rubbing himself.

"Off from work early?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. Looks like things might be slowing down. Thanks to Neville I think I might be able to solve this hellebore case,” Harry said.

"Join me? Please,” she urged and patted the space on the bed next to her.

Harry nodded and quickly removed his Auror robes and his pants, dashing over as his hard cock bounced adorably with the motion. He fell back next to her, quickly stroking himself with a dark hand as she reactivated her toys.

Ginny took one of her pale hands and rubbed Harry's torso and stared into his shining green eyes. She then looked down between his legs and watched as he slid his hand slowly up and down his thick shaft, moving down the base then back up to the ridge of the head. She could already see the head was slick from his arousal.

Ginny could feel that it wouldn't be long until she came again. The images of Harry and Neville had faded into the background in favor of the more pleasing sight of her boyfriend deftly caressing his own rigid prick.

Harry’s stroking slowly ramped up until his hand was a blur over his shaft. She cried out in ecstasy as Harry expelled a deep moan from his lips, thick spurts of his come shooting up fine torso and over his fingers. 

“Beautiful," Ginny said then leaned over and giving him a warm kiss as she floated on a cloud of euphoria.

She stopped the toys then rolled over to snuggle with him.

“I’m looking forward to dinner tomorrow,” Ginny said.

“Me too,” Harry said and he turned out the lights.

* * *

 

"An army of pixies?" Neville asked, astonished.

"Yes! He absolutely thought this would be an effective way to to conquer Britain," Harry said, laughing

They had chatting with Neville for over an hour now and neither Ginny nor Harry had managed to bring up the subject that inspired Neville's invitation. 

“So… I don’t mean to pry but I’m curious about something…” Neville said suddenly.

“Pry away,” Ginny said.

“Well… it’s about you and Luna,” Neville said, looking at Ginny.

“I love talking about Luna!” Ginny smiled.

“Yeah, I know. I guess I’m wondering… how that all works. Isn’t there jealousy?” Neville asked.

Ginny smirked at Harry and said, “Potter should be jealous because Luna has him beat.”

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“I’m not jealous. It’s not a competition,” Harry said.

“I know. I’m only taking the piss, love,” Ginny said, elbowing him.

“You two are too much,” Neville laughed.

Harry decided to stay a little serious: “No, really. Knowing that Ginny has Luna makes me happy.”

“And you don’t ever… want in on that yourself?” Neville said.

“I mean… Luna’s great and very pretty but I’ve never really felt that way about her. I don’t want to interfere,” Harry said.

“That’s cool. I think… that makes sense. I… I could see myself like that,” Neville said, making a nervous smile.

“Could you?” Ginny asked, tilting her head and grinning with excitement.

“Yeah,” Neville said.

“Just with us or?” Ginny pushed.

Neville got a shocked look. He turned his gaze back and forth between them both.

“I… I don’t know,” Neville said.

“You don’t have to be nervous, Neville. This is just a casual conversation between friends,” Ginny said.

“Friends… yeah. Umm… I don’t know. I mean… the idea has appeal but…” Neville stammered.

“What are your concerns?” Harry asked.

Neville sighed.

“I’m afraid I’ll get hurt,” Neville said, sounding sincere.

“That’s always a risk in any relationship,” Ginny said.

“I think I’ve always been afraid… that Harry just wanted sex from me,” Neville admitted, looking relieved to have said the words.

“Don’t be ridiculous, mate. I mean… I am interested in that but I’m interested in so much more than that,” Harry said, getting up to move around to Neville’s side of the table.

Harry crouched in front of Neville, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you sure?” Neville asked.

“Definitely,” Harry said earnestly.

And then Neville closed his eyes and leaned down into Harry’s mouth. Ginny watched with delight as the two handsome men kissed, their lips gently gliding together. Ginny was at first too awestruck to move but finally moved around to Neville’s other side, offering her own lips to kiss, which Neville gratefully received. He was a bloody kisser it turned out.

Neville turned back and forth between the two of them, almost as if he were passing their kisses back and forth, but it was Neville, not each other, than Harry and Ginny were focused on at that moment.

Once they finally parted Neville had a confused looked.

“What’s troubling you, mate?” Harry asked.

“Hannah. We had a nice date recently. I really like her. I… don’t know what she’ll think about all this,” Neville said sadly.

“Talk to her. Decide what you want to do. We’ll respect whatever your choice is,” Harry said.

“Cheers,” Neville said.

* * *

Hannah was nervous. Ernie would say that she was _always_ nervous, but Ernie wasn't there right now. She was waiting seated on her couch waiting for Neville to arrive. It had been two weeks since their date and he'd been too busy to see her until now.

When he knocked on her door she felt like her heart was going to burst through her chest and answer it for her. She wiped her sweaty palms on her robes then answered the door. Her excitement was dulled when she saw the look on Neville's face. He looked regretful. Hannah's heart sank.

"What's the matter?" Hannah asked.

“Can I come inside?” Neville asked.

“Yes. Please,” she said, gesturing behind her as Neville strolled inside.

“The truth is, Hannah, I don’t know if anything _is_ the matter.”

“Oh? Well, try me,” Hannah replied.

“I really like you,” Neville said.

Hannah smiled.

“I really like you too. But I’m sensing there’s a ‘but’ coming,” Hannah said.

“But… I’ve started seeing Harry and Ginny. We have an open relationship but… I don’t know how you would feel about that,” Neville said.

“Oh. Well… that’s surprising. But… not a problem for me. I mean, Ernie, Susan and I… have a little thing too. I mean nothing romantic. But…we sometimes lounge in bed and cuddle. Maybe snog a little,” Hannah admitted with a giggle.

“Oh? That’s lovely,” Neville said.

“I think so. Anyhow… if you’re still interested… I’m still interested,” Hannah said.

“I’m still interested,” Neville said and he rushed to her, their lips meeting instantly.

It didn’t take long for that sense of heat and urgency to overcome Hannah and before she realised it she was whispering in Neville’s ear, “Bedroom?”

“Yes.”

They moved towards the bedroom, rotating between kissing and pulling off their robes. Once they fell to the bed, Hannah only in her stockings, Neville’s hungry mouth fell between her thighs, devouring the flames of her lust with his lips and tongue. She was too enthralled in ecstasy to tell him she’d never done this before.

Neville pleased her like it was the most important task he had ever been assigned. His mouth was soft and attentive yet strong and forceful at the same time. Once he brought her over the edge he didn’t stop, warming her back up and bringing her to another climax.

They traded places and Hannah used her mouth on him, though she wasn’t as sure of herself as Neville, having never done anything like it or even seen an erect cock before. She had seen Ernie naked once but his penis had been flaccid.

With some minor instructions from Neville she did manage to get him off, moaning hard as he spilled over her tongue. They transition back into kissing and fell asleep in each other’s arms. Susan walked in on them in the morning, used to freely walking in. She woke them up, laughing hysterically as she rushed out.

* * *

 

As the next few weeks passed, Harry and Neville wrapped up their case and their new relationship took important steps, all of them knowing the inevitable end point it was building to. Ginny was the one who suggested they don’t drag things out. If she was honest with herself, she was a bit excited to see Harry and Neville together finally though she was also excited about being with Neville for her own sake.

During one particularly passionate group make out session, Ginny suggested they move to the bedroom, her heart pounding and feeling wet between her thighs. Ginny obsessively leaned up into Neville’s mouth, feeling gratified to find someone else who kissed as good as Harry.

She whispered in Neville’s ear, “Harry promises you have a nice bum. I'd like a look.”

Neville looked over at Harry who was sitting on the bed, stroking his thick cock. Harry smiled and looked down, clearly embarrassed. Reluctantly he nodded in confirmation then added, "It is nice, mate."

“Cheers, Harry!” Neville said, and began to remove his robes.

Ginny merely stood in front of him smiling until he was only in his pants, the bulge below obvious. She looked up at Neville and winked, pulling her tee-shirt over her head, then undoing her bra, tossing it aside. Neville’s blue eyes studied her small, freckle covered breasts, a smile forming over his face. Ginny bit her lip then turned around, removing her trousers then slowly sliding her knickers down, giving Neville a great view of her bum.

"What do you think?. "It's cute, isn't it?" she asked, wiggling it for him while she winked at Harry on the bed.

"I… uh… yeah," Neville said, sounding embarrassed.

Ginny then turned back around and gestured at Neville's groin with a wave of her hand and Neville pulled his pants down, letting his stiff cock bounce out. It was a very nice looking penis, not much smaller than Harry’s.Ginny made a circular motion in the air with a finger so that Neville would turn around so he did. 

“Ooo. That _is_ a nice bum, Neville. So Harry, are you just going to sit there wank all night or would you care to participate in the proceedings?” Ginny said, turning around to stick her tongue out at Harry.

"Oh. Well… no. Sorry," he said, standing up.

Harry removed his robes entirely, soon standing tall, naked and sexy with his thick cock resting in a hand.

"Isn't Harry just gorgeous, Neville?" Ginny asked, smiling at her boyfriend with pride.

“He always has been,” Neville said with awe.

Harry strode over to Neville and Ginny, confidence radiating from him. He walked behind Neville and placed his hands on Neville's sides, pressing his prick against Neville's crack while Neville gasped. Harry kissed the back of Neville's neck while his hips lightly thrust, dragging his prick up and down the crack of Neville’s arse.

Ginny licked her lips and spread her legs, sliding a finger inside her slit, wetting it in her juices then lightly stroking her throbbing clit. 

“Mmm,” Ginny softly moaned as Harry’s large hands curved around Neville’s thighs.

Neville’s cock twitched as Harry’s fingertips edged towards it, pulling his body closer to his own behind him. Neville’s eyes were fixed between Ginny’s legs. Ginny smiled at him and spread her flesh open to him, showing him how hot and wet she was down there. Harry sucked on the side of Neville’s neck as Harry’s hand slid over Neville’s cock, gently stroking him.

Ginny stepped forward to Neville, leaning up into his mouth with hunger, while she continued to stroke her clit. She pulled her mouth away and planted kisses on his soft chest, dragging her nose over the light hairs that covered it. Ginny had a notion to kiss her way down to Neville’s prick and show him just how good she was with her mouth but she decided to wait.

Then Harry released Neville’s cock and reached behind her, pulling her into Neville, sandwiching him between them. His cock felt hot on her stomach and she could feel dampness on the head.

“Care to switch places with me, Neville? I’d like to feel both your cocks on me,” Ginny said, leaning up to give him a kiss.

Neville stepped aside and Ginny grabbed Harry and kissed him passionately and pressed herself into him hard, feeling his cock against her. She then felt Neville come behind her and start rubbing his prick into her lower back. The empty ache inside of her throbbed with damp urgency, making her feel she had never been this aroused before.

Ginny reversed herself, turning away from Harry and putting her mouth on Neville's mouth instead, letting Harry press himself into her from behind. She let a hand drift down Neville's torso until she found his prick and began to stroke it. 

"Oh, Ginny," Neville gasped, as Ginny dropped her knees, moving her head to his prick.

Ginny then flicked her tongue over the tip of his cock to lap up the dampness that covered it. Shelowered her lips to the head of his cock then slowly pushed her mouth down, her lips gliding over the ridge of his head then back up again with ease. It turned out that Neville’s cock being thinner meant it was also easier to suck without hurting her jaw.

Harry moved behind Neville and rubbed Neville’s arse with his hands. He then leaned into Neville's ear and said, “Neville… Would you like it if I stuck a finger in your arse? It’s something I’ve discovered I like.”

Neville looked surprised but nodded in silent approval. Harry walked over to Ginny's night stand and put lubricating potion on his fingers. Ginny continued to suck and stroke Neville's cock as Harry slid a hand with lubed fingers down to Neville's arse and slowly sliding a finger inside causing Neville to buck his hips slightly.

"Ahhh," Neville breathed, his cock twitching in Ginny’s mouth while her boyfriend fingered him.

“That feels really good,” Neville said as Harry kissed Neville on the shoulder and continued to finger him.

Ginny decided that Harry must have learned well from her fingering his arse, based on Neville’s reactions. Ginny cupped Neville’s heavy, swollen bollocks and began to suck harder, stopping just as Neville started strain, a spurt of hot come gracing her tongue as she pulled her mouth off. 

“Shit,” Neville said, looking down in shock.

Ginny grinned up at them both then wondered what other pleasure they could bring him.

“Neville… how would you like to put your cock in Harry’s arse while I lay back and play with myself? He really likes a nice cock up his bum, I promise you,” Ginny said.

“That sounds great!” Neville said as Harry pulled his finger out of Neville’s arse and strode over to the bed, getting himself into position with his arse sticking up.

"Merlin's beard," Neville said and Ginny patted Neville’s arse in encouragement.

Neville walked over to the night stand and put some of the lubricating potion on his cock then marched over to the bed, climbing on and getting on his knees behind Harry. For a moment he admired Harry's arse while he stroked himself. 

Ginny took a seat in the corner chair next to the window and began to massage her clit as Neville positioned his cock to Harry’s hole, slowly pushing inside while Harry moaned. Ginny moaned with happiness as she stroked her clit, entranced by the sight of Neville’s cock disappearing into her boyfriend’s beautiful arse.

Harry began to push back against Neville, seeming to urge him to fuck him harder, inspiring Ginny to stroke herself more vigorously.

"Bloody hell, watching you lads going at it is really going make me come hard," Ginny confessed, her voice becoming strained.

Neville pounded into Harry's arse while Harry frantically stroked his own cock. Ginny could feel the rising tide of pleasure as her fingers worked her clit hard. Hearing Harry's moans and watching Neville's face proved to be more than she could handle and she squealed out a long and deep moan, jolts of pleasure coursing through her. 

“Ohhh,” Neville moaned, his face contorting in pleasure as he very obviously came hard in Harry’s arse. 

For a moment, Ginny worried the fun would be over but Harry hadn’t came yet. Neville pulled himself out of Harry and said "Harry, will you fuck me?"

Harry rolled over then smiled up at Neville. He pulled himself up and kissed Neville on the mouth tand said, "I'll do whatever you or Ginny like."

"Just use lube and go slow. It'll be okay," Ginny assured them.

Harry rolled off the bed to lube himself up while Ginny hopped on the bed.

"I'm getting on the bed so that Neville can eat me out while you fuck him. If he likes."

"I _would_ like," Neville grinned.

Neville got on all fours before her in an approximation of Harry's former position. In the meantime, Harry had lubed up his cock and was moving behind Neville. Harry looked nervous and pushed a little in Neville then pulled out before putting himself back in and pushing all the way in.

Neville groaned then moved his face toward Ginny's hot and aching sex. He first kissed her thighs then moved to the mound of red hairs that topped her nether region. Neville hovered then kissed and nuzzled the hair. He then her outer lips with a hand then spread them apart and slowly moved his mouth to the warm, swollen flesh beneath.

His mouth found the swollen nub of her clit which he then lightly kissed then slowly began to lick upward in a steady motion. Behind him Harry had begun to thrust hard into Neville. Ginny thought he looked so cute with his messy hair bouncing about.

She looked down at Neville and was amazed at the skill and surety at which he worked. Neville was more experienced at sex than she had thought. She moaned, engrossed in the pleasure of Neville’s sweet tongue.

"Lick harder," Ginny begged and Neville complied, Ginny moaning her approval while Harry pounded into his arse.

Harry looked like he might come soon and she hoped he could hold on a bit longer as she had more in mind for them. She shuddered with orgasm again, her toes curling as her fingers clenched the sheets. 

"OK, let's change things up. I really want to fuck Harry while you suck his cock, Neville," Ginny said, still feeling euphoric.

"Sounds great," Neville said and Ginny could see his cock was already very hard again. Harry pulled his cock out of Neville's arse then climbed off the bed to grab his wand to perform a cleansing charm on his prick.

Ginny went over to their dresser and pulled out her special toy that formed to her body and felt like it was sort of a part of her. They had told Neville about it but the look on his face showed that he was still fascinated.

Ginny put it on and did both its necessary charms. The first to attach it to her body, giving her limited sensation, and the second to make it the size Harry preferred. She lubed it up while Neville lay on the bed, stroking himself.

Ginny had grown to love the feeling of having a cock, or at least an echo of what it felt like. And she loved the feeling of being in Harry's arse. Harry was now on the bed laying on his side so she could fuck him from behind while Neville sucked him. Neville positioned himself correctly and immediately went to work while he continued stroking his own cock.

Ginny got on the bed and slid behind Harry, gently inserting the toy. She began to thrust in and out of Harry while he moaned. Neville fiercely sucked Harry’s cock while she slammed into Harry’s arse, the friction feeling incredible. 

Ginny thrust in and out of him faster and faster with every minute, feeling desperate as the toy spasmed and she came again.

“Fuck!” she screeched as the hot pleasure twisted her body.

She felt sensitive and tired but continued to fuck Harry as hard as she could.

“Oh. Oh, Merlin. Oh. Ohhhh,” Harry called out, a loud moan following as Neville made a happy sound below, Harry coming in his mouth. 

Neville licked and sucked until Harry nudged him off. Ginny was still turned on and hadn’t had enough.

”Neville, lay back," Ginny said and Neville complied. 

Ginny removed the toy with a recitation of the first charm and then grabbed a handful of lube for Neville's cock and rubbed it all over, making sure it was very slick before she lowered slowly herself onto it, desperately needing to be filled.

Ginny leaned over and put her hands on Neville's chest and began to push herself on and off him, determined to make him come inside of her. Harry lay next to them, smiling and planting soft kisses on Neville’s shoulder.

Ginny leaned over and kissed Neville and bounced on his cock harder, loving the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh and knowing it wouldn't be long. 

"Oh, Ginny, you're bloody amazing," Neville said.

"I know," Ginny said, sticking her tongue out, leaning back up, her back arching as she and pushed herself up and down on him with hard and precise motions.

Finally, Neville's mouth hung open and his body froze, his hands gripping her arse hard as he groaned in pleasure, thrusting himself upward into her sopping hole. Ginny felt his cock pulse and fill her with his hot come. A moment later, Harry let out a load moan as he too came from his own hand to Ginny’s surprise as she hadn't even noticed he had been wanking.

Ginny slid off Neville and flopped back on the bed, on the opposite side of him from Harry.

“Well… that was a lot of fun, wasn’t it?" she asked, through heavy breaths.

"Yeah," Neville struggled to say, still recovering.

Ginny stopped and thought for a moment and examined the two beautiful men whom she was in bed with. She was completely in love with Harry and she was definitely falling for Neville.

“This is neat, isn’t it? This thing we’re doing, whatever you would call it,” Ginny said.

"Sort of friends and lovers, I suppose,” Neville replied.

"Hmm… I like that," Ginny said.

“Me too,” Harry chimed in, leaning over to give Neville a kiss.

”Neville, would you like to stay here with us tonight? There's plenty of room in the bed,” Ginny said.

"Merlin, Ginny! You're insatiable!" Neville laughed.

Ginny laughed.

"No, Neville. I don't mean for more sex… but we could, I don't know, cuddle a bit? If that's all right with Harry, of course."

Harry nodded as Neville smiled, saying, "I'd like that a lot."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Feel free to leave a kudos and comments are always appreciated. Consider subscribing to me or following [my blog on tumblr](http://pommedeplume.tumblr.com).
> 
> Interested in more Harry/Ginny? You can bookmark or subscribe to my The Boy Who Lived and The Girl Who Topped series for updates.


End file.
